Cinta Yang Lain
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Hermione tahu semuanya pasti akan berakhir, pasti. Tapi bagaimana jika ia tidak lagi mampu bertahan? Haruskah ia yang mengakhiri ini? Songfic. One-Shot.


**Jadi ini, one shot song fic pertamaku, sesuai Judulnya, Cinta Yang Lain, Ungu Ft. Chrisye  
**

 ** _None Of The Characters is Mine. ALL OF THEM BELONG TO J.K Rowling_**

 ** _And The song too. Belong to Ungu_**

 ** _-HERE WE GO-_**

 ** _Janganlah pernah kau harapkan aku_**

 ** _Untuk dapat mencintai dirimu_**

Hermione berjalan menyusuri Diagon Alley, hari ini mendung, bukan hanya sekali dua kali London mendung, tentu saja, apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Hermione memasuki Café kecil di ujung jalan yang belum lama di buka oleh Pansy. Hermione membuka pintu dan bel diatasnya bergemerincing.

Pansy yang sedang melayani pengunjung di counter melihat ke arahnya kemudian melambai. Hermione kemudian tersenyum dan menuju meja paling ujung di dekat jendela. Tidak lama Pansy datang dan meletakkan segelas Americano di depannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Pansy langsung, begitu melihat wajah Hermione yang muram.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione meminum kopinya.

"Katakan saja. Draco?" tanya Pansy menebak lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu berasumsi seperti itu?" tanya Hermione membuang mukanya ke arah jendela, beberapa rintik hujan mulai turun, Ia ingat payungnya tertinggal di apartement Draco.

"Jangan berpura-pura di depanku Miss, aku tahu hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatmu muram. Bahkan lebih muram dari langit london." Kata Pansy begitu mengerti kedua teman terbaiknya itu.

"Entahlah Pans." Kata Hermione, bahunya melemas jatuh.

-Flashback-

 ** _Coba renungkan dalam hati kita_**

 ** _Perpisahanlah yang mungkin terbaik_**

 _Hermione duduk di depan meja makan Draco. Ia tidak makan. Tidak. Draco duduk di depannya dan makan seperti orang bodoh._

 _"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus." Kata Hermione pelan._

 _Draco menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian menghela nafasnya. Lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi. Giliran Hermione yang mengehela nafasnya._

 _Hermione sedang memberi makan kucingnya saat Draco meneleponnya dan meminta gadis itu untuk datang ke apartementnya._

 _Draco menghabiskan semua makanan di piringnya, mendorong piring itu kesamping kemudian meminum air putih yang ada di dekatnya._

 _"Kalau kau tidak mau, seharusnya tidak perlu datang." Kata Draco dingin._

 _"Kau tahu aku pasti datang." Kata Hermione juga tidak kalah dingin._

 _"Kalau begitu jangan datang lagi."_

 _"Kalau begitu jangan meneleponku lagi." Kata Hermione berteriak. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku Draco Malfoy! Kau pikir kau siapa? Apa kau pikir aku pelacur? Wanita yang bisa datang kapan saja saat ia dibutuhkan?" kata Hermione berteriak. Ia berdiri dan melempar Draco dengan piring yang ada di meja itu._

 _Draco menghindari piring itu dengan mudah, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Hermione dan memeluk gadis itu erat._

 ** _Lupakan aku_**

 ** _Jangan pernah kau harapkan cinta_**

 ** _Yang indah dariku_**

 _"Aku tidak akan menghubungimu lagi." Kata Draco keesokan paginya saat Hermione sedang mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang bereserakan di sekitar kamar Draco._

 _Hermione memutar matanya. "Kau tahu, kau akan menelepon." Kata Hermione memakai pakaiannya kemudian bersiap untuk pergi._

 _"Kalau begitu jangan angkat teleponku." Kata Draco. Ia berbaring memperhatikan Hermione yang terlihat sibuk._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia melihat ke mata abu-abu yang ada di depannya. Kemudian ke foto yang ada di nightstand di samping kasurnya._

 _"Baiklah." Kata Hermione kemudian berbalik keluar dari kamar Draco._

 _Draco melihat sesuatu. Firasatnya benar. Ini yang terakhir. Gadis berambut cokelat itu biasanya hanya akan memutar matanya, memarahinya, atau memanggilnya nama-nama yang aneh, tapi barusan ia mengatakan hal yang sudah di duga Draco akan segera diucapkannya._

 ** _Lupakan aku_**

 ** _Ku punya cinta lain yang tak bisa_**

 ** _Untuk kutinggalkan_**

 _Draco akan segera menikah dengan Astoria. Semua orang tahu itu. Tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk menginginkan Hermione, sekedar melihatnya, sekedar mendengar suaranya._

 _Ia tidak mencintai perempuan berambut cokelat itu. Tidak._

 _Ia juga tidak mencintai Astoria Greengrass. Sama sekali tidak._

 _Tapi ia seorang Malfoy, apa lagi yang diharapkan darinya selain menikah dengan perempuan pureblood, punya anak, melanjutkan garis keturunan, menjalankan perusahaan, bla bla bla._

 _Draco berdiri, melihat foto di nightstandnya. Kemudian membanting figura itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping._

 _"Wanita Bodoh." Gumamnya lalu berjalan menuju toilet._

 _Foto bergerak itu terus bergerak meskipun figuranya hancur. Hermione dan Draco saat pesta kelulusan Wizarding-University._

 _Hermione dengan Dress panjang merah dan Draco dengan Tuxedo terbaiknya, mereka duduk sambil tertawa, kemudian tidak lama melihat kamera._

-End Of Flashback-

 ** _Mungkin suatu saat nanti_**

 ** _Kaupun akan mengerti_**

 ** _Bahwa cinta memang tak mesti_**

 ** _Harus bersama_**

"Kau tahu benar apa yang harus kau lakukan Hermione." Kata Pansy. "Aku tidak akan memakimu seperti Harry dan Ron karena kau berhubungan dengan Draco, aku juga tidak akan menyemangatimu untuk terus melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Draco seperti yang Ginny lakukan." Kata Pansy menghela nafasnya.

Pansy menggelengkan kepalanya. Dua temannya yang paling cerdas, paling sarkas, paling nyaris sempurna, hubungan mereka begitu complicated. Pansy tahu betul Draco tidak akan membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Astoria, pernikahan itu bahkan sudah di rencanakan sebelum mereka lahir. Tapi Pansy juga tahu betul kalau pria pirang yang terkadang sangat amat tidak peka itu juga tidak bisa melepaskan Hermione.

"Kau tahu Pans, aku sudah mengambil keputusan pagi ini." kata Hermione. Senyuman ringan terulas diwajahnya.

"And what is that my friend?" tanya Pansy ingin tahu.

"I'm Done." Kata Hermione tersenyum. "Kurasa aku ingin memesan Latte, bisa kau buatkan aku satu Latte untuk dibawa pulang?" tanya Hermione dengan senyum yang bisa menghangatkan seisi kota.

"Sure." Kata Pansy tersenyum lalu berjalan ke counternya.

 ** _Lupakan aku_**

 ** _Jangan pernah kau harapkan cinta_**

 ** _Yang indah dariku_**

Hermione menuju kantornya, _Ministry Of Magic. International Relationship Departement._

"Hey." Hermione menyapa Harry yang sedang berdiri di depan Lift.

"Pagi." Kata Harry tersenyum, ia melirik bawaan Hermione. "Latte? Seriously? Pansy kehabisan Americano?" tanya Harry bingung.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Aku sedang ingin Latte, kurasa mulai sekarang aku akan minum latte." Kata Hermione saat pintu lift terbuka.

"Benarkah? Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Harry saat keduanya masuk ke Lift.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memutuskan untuk minum Latte mulai saat ini." kata Hermione tanpa beban.

"Baguslah, kau memang membutuhkan banyak glukosa." Katanya tersenyum.

"Oh, iya, Harry." Kata Hermione teringat seuatu.

"Apa?"

"Apa, temanmu itu masih terus meminta nomorku?" tanya Hermione.

"Kevin?" tanya Harry tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya, Kevin Hammond adalah teman aurornya yang sudah berkali-kali berusaha mendekati Hermione namun selalu ditolaknya karena Ferret sialan itu.

"Iya, Hammond kan? Kevin Hammond. Kau bisa memberi nomor ponselku jika ia masih menginginkannya." Kata Hermione, Lift mereka terbuka, Hermione bergegas keluar.

Harry tersenyum. Ia akan berteriak senang di depan Ron saat mereka bertemu. It's Over. Hubungan Hermione dengan Ferret Albino sudah berakhir.

 ** _Lupakan aku_**

 ** _Ku punya cinta lain yang tak bisa_**

 ** _Untuk kutinggalkan_**

 ** _Lupakan aku_**

 ** _Jangan pernah kau harapkan cinta_**

 ** _Yang indah dariku_**

 ** _-END-_**

 ** _That's All guys, Read and Review._**


End file.
